kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-60
Summary Hanuman, 3rd King of the Yaksha clan, assists the Gandharvas in the battle against the Tarakas, but is unwilling to stay indefinitely. An armed Urvasi wonders why Shakuntala is being so stubborn in such a critical situation... The Gandharva clan has a plan to have their strongest suras go into hiding, but Gandharva refuses to leave without Shakuntala. She in turn refuses to go in place of other stronger rakshasas who would die as a result, and Makara is frustrated with this time-wasting impasse. Gandharva seems to finally give up on Vishnu's promise and decides to make an ocean himself. Makara criticizes him for his death wish just to keep his daughter safe, while Shakuntala becomes distraught. The present Gandharva laments that he has lost everything. Sagara leaves him behind, and informs Riagara and Pingara that things are proceeding as planned. Pingara asks if they are safe enough, and she assures them that they are fine since Gandharva is limited in his attacks and his inability to take sura form. Suddenly, with the wind blustering around them, the trio is shocked to see that he has, in fact, just transformed. Leez and Asha notice from their balcony that large mountains of ice have formed around the city, and a giant monster is beyond the ice. 2-60 Hanuman.png|help from an allied king 2-60 invading Taraka suras.png|invasion of Chaos suras 2-60 kalibloom on ice.png|ice surrounding Kalibloom 2-60 very large sura.png|yes. big. Currygom's comment I changed the font to one that's more readable on mobile. Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Hanuman was shown twice in Season 2: first as part of a smaller flashback hinting at the events in this episode, then in a flashback by Ran's mother, revealing her to be Ran's maternal grandmother. * A large part of this double episode flashback was either shown or could be guessed from previous scenes: ** Episode 38: Events leading up to this flashback: the growing pressure for an ocean. The Gandharva clan was shown right after the year N0, suffering from the effects of the toxic environment. The clan asks Gandharva to create an ocean, but Makara reminds the crowd that it could be fatal to Gandharva. Even later, when Sagara and Manasvin come to see Gandharva, an ocean still has not been created. Worried for Shakuntala, Gandharva asks his daughter again if he should create an ocean two episodes later. ** Episode 53: The Gandharva clan is attacked. Urvasi holds back the attackers, and says they must abandon the weak and seek refuge with the Garuda clan. Shakuntala wants to stay behind with the children, while Makara tries to reason with her. There is more mention of an ocean. Hanuman helps, but says her help is limited. ** Episode 36: Shakuntala is shown being dragged away by a hooded figure. An additional clue that Makara was the one who took Shakuntala is provided in Episode 38 when Gandharva says that he only needs to find Makara, who will know where she is. ** Episode 2-58: Cloche talks about the day Gandharva creates an ocean. ** Early in Episode 16, Gandharva tells Agni that there is nobody from his clan for him to attack anymore, further hinting at the outcome. * Aftermath: ** Taraka thinks of a bloody Gandharva while describing the ideal prey in Episode 95. Gandharva is in human form, explained now by the fact that Taraka clan suras can prevent nastikas from taking sura form. ** Later we see the same scene from Gandharva's point of view, when he is talking with Leez in Kalibloom in Episode 2-31. ** Sagara both mentions and thinks of a scene of this very attack. ** All these allow readers to conclude early on that the ones who attacked Gandharva were the Taraka clan. * Sagara, Manasvin, and Cloche may have been present at the time of the attack, which would explain why Sagara and Cloche seem knowledgeable about certain events. See the Notes section of Episode 2-58. * The Taraka clan may also have been part of the attack against the Ananta clan in D500. This would explain why Ananta apparently did not take sura form, either. * Gandharva taking sura form probably represents the nastika card that Claude picked earlier. As it happens, that card shows a huge figure overlooking a bit of terrain, which is more or less the case here. * Re: Currygom's comment - Up to this episode, Currygom used a serif font for Korean dialogue. Beginning with this episode, all dialogue uses a sans-serif font. References